Castiel's First Dance
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: Dean wants to dance and Castiel has to learn. Destiel. Brief mention of sex and MM dirty dancing. Dean/Castiel Don't like? Don't read!


**Castiel's First Dance**

''_Mustang Sally. Guess you better slow that Mustang down...''_

Dean's eyes widened and he nearly choked on his beer as he heard the song that had started up from the jukebox. It was Mustang Sally, The Commitments' cover version, and he had drunk enough to want to make a fool of himself. He slammed his glass down, stood up and grabbed Cas' arm pulling him up also.

''Come dance!'' Dean cried to him. Before waiting for an answer Dean dragged Cas with him as he half ran to the jukebox. The music pounded in his ears and chest and he could feel himself wanting to let go and just move with it. Turning he saw the look of concern and confusion on Cas' face and grinned at him. As the music took over he started moving his hips, letting them sway from side to side in a seductive way.

It was time for Castiel's eyes to widen as he watched Dean dance but he didn't move. He stood there awkward and slightly embarrassed.

''Come on Cas! Dance with me!'' Dean said, laughing as he moved.

Castiel stared at Dean, wondering what he wanted him to do. He saw Dean frown as he noticed that Castiel wasn't dancing. He reached forwards, taking hold of Castiel's wrist and pulled him closer.

''Don't tell me you know how to dirty dance!'' Dean asked sceptically.

Frowning, Castiel answered him. ''Dirty dance?''

Dean chuckled and nodded ''I didn't think so...Okay.'' He moved forward and put on hand to Cas' hip, almost rubbing against him with his own hips. Castiel swallowed at the closeness between them but didn't move. He still didn't understand what Dean wanted him to do and as he glanced around he saw some of the large men glaring at them. They looked angry and in shock, Castiel started to wonder why, then he realised that everyone in the bar was looking at them. His face flushed as he meet their eyes. The whole place had gone quiet except for the music that was causing Dean to dance like this.

Dean was groping his hip now and Castiel felt himself getting aroused. The way Dean was moving was amazing, he seemed to feel the music and let it take over him, letting it take control but still Castiel didn't move. He'd never learned to dirty dance, of course he hadn't, it didn't look that hard but he couldn't seem to get his hips moving.

''Dean, everyone is looking at us. I don't want to do this. I can't! Can we please leave?'' Castiel pleaded, his eyes darting around the room as he looked nervously for the nearest exit. He could feel his face burning with embarrassment and fear. He looked back as Dean spoke.

''Let em watch Cas and you can do this! Just pretend we're having sex. We've just got our clothes on. '' Grinning, he moved closer to Castiel whose eyes flickered over Dean's shoulder to one of the large men, this one with a beard growing down to his stomach, sitting at a small table who had choked on his beer after hearing that sentence. He looked back at Dean and watched as he continued dancing, moving his hips from side to side.

Castiel thought back to their lovemaking, the hot and passionate sex acts they had committed. He thought of the movements, how their bodies always seemed to slide together to create as much pleasure as possible. Then there was the thrusting. _Do I thrust like that now? Is that what I'm supposed to do? Dean isn't doing that_, Castiel thought to himself. Confused he moved onto the slow gentle movements they made when Dean said he wanted it to last for hours. He thought about how his hips slide against Dean's as he moved in and out of him. How Dean sometimes pushed his ass backwards, insistently pressing against him. _Is that how we do it? Move against each other?_ Castiel wondered and then stubbornly told himself; _humans are so confusing and complex! _

Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes and sighed. He could hear murmurs and angry mutterings from the people watching, the bearded man was still coughing up his beer. He wanted to move, he really did. The way Dean was dancing was making him hard and he was intensely aware of the strong grip on his hip as Dean held him. He just couldn't get into it; he hadn't done anything like this and hadn't even known it existed till Dean had dragged him over to the jukebox. He wanted to please Dean but how could he please him when he didn't know where to start?

He gasped as Dean's other hand grabbed at his hip and he pulled them together. As their bodies pressed together Castiel heard someone laughing and jeering. Ignoring this he looked into Dean's eyes, the stare between them so deep it seemed to penetrate their very souls.

''Listen to the music. Listen to it and just let go. Don't think about how you're going to move just do it. Let the music guide you and think of the movements for you. Ignore everyone here apart from me and remember what I said, sex with clothes on.'' Dean advised him before pressing his lips to Castiel's. Suddenly he felt it; it was beating in his chest and running through his whole body. The music! He couldn't hear anything else apart from the music, couldn't see anything except the blurred impression that was Dean's face.

''_All you wanna do is ride around Sally. Ride, Sally, ride.''_

He slipped one hand down Dean's back and grabbed his ass; the other rested between Dean's shoulder blades and held him. He felt his hips start to move, first swaying from side to side and then pressing more insistently against Dean's. He pulled his head back and grinned as he felt Dean's grip tighten.

''You got it Cas! Now, show me how you move.'' Dean suggested seductively, licking his lips and pushing his crotch forwards, forcing it against Cas' who pushed back.

They moved together, their bodies pressing against each other. Both fighting the other with their hips, at first swaying them in rhythm, then Dean changed and got one of his legs between Cas' who groaned as Dean pushed upwards, rubbing his thigh against Cas' crotch. He felt Dean's hand slide up from his hip, over his stomach and chest then around to the back of his head. He fisted the hair and pulled Cas' head back then reached in and bit the exposed neck. Cas groaned and pushed his hips forwards. His grip tightened on Dean as Dean's teeth tightened on his flesh. The music beat in his ears and in his heart and he knew it was the same for Dean. They had both been taken over and Castiel didn't ever want this to stop. It really was like sex, the movements were the same and it was all hot and passionate. He could feel the heat and lust emanating from Dean as they worked their bodies, pressing against each other. He could feel his own lust throbbing in time with his heart, wanting and needing release. He pushed himself against Dean whose hand moved from Cas' hip to him crotch. He groped and fondled him, causing a whimper to escape the angel's mouth. Dean licked upwards from Cas' neck, his lips lingering at his ear. As they danced Dean sang the words to him, his breath tickling Cas' skin, his words soft and loving.

''_Those weepin' eyes, oh yeah, those weepin' eyes!''_

Too early for Castiel's liking the song ended, their movements slowing until they stopped altogether. Dean looked at Castiel and grinned, his face blushing slightly

''Damn Cas, you can move!''

''Thank you Dean. So can you. Can we do it again?'' Castiel asked breathlessly yet eager for more.

''Sure we can, we definitely will, some other time, but right now? Right now I'm horny as Hell and I wanna get back to the motel as quick as we can.'' Dean told Castiel as he reached down and grabbed Cas' crotch. He leaned in for another kiss, this one passionate and open. Their tongues met and danced as dirty as their bodies had. Finally they finished and pulled apart, Dean giggled and looked around at the people who were still watching them, some in disgust and others in amusement. Dean glanced at Cas and smirked then turned back and bowed. Dean burst out laughing when a scattered applause followed this. Castiel also laughed and turned back to their table. Shaking his head he walked over and grabbed his overcoat and jacket, which he had discarded when they had first sat down, and turned back to Dean who had followed him.

''Getting back to the motel sounds like a really good idea.'' Castiel said, looking Dean up and down and licking his lips.

''Yeah. You can put those moves to an even better use back there.'' Dean responded, winking before he turned from Cas and walked to the exit. Castiel glanced down at their table, checking to see nothing had been left behind. He felt the ache of his need and lust, turned and followed Dean, almost running to catch up to him_. I'll definitely be showing you my moves Dean_, Castiel thought and grinned to himself.


End file.
